


Revelations of Godrics Hallow

by BlackHeart09



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Godrics Hallow, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Horcurx Influence, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Not Epilogue Compliant, Revelations, Wizarding Wars (Harry Potter), romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:01:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23290636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackHeart09/pseuds/BlackHeart09
Summary: One year after the second blood war, Harry Potter with Hermione Granger by his side went to pay respects to his parents at the graveyard of Godrics Hallow. This time, unencumbered by needing to be on the run in order to destroy the darkest wizards in history, he's about to confront one of his toughest challenges yet. Rated M; contains influence of horcrux on thoughts. (This work is also posted by me on Fanfiction.net)
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 129





	1. Chapter 1

The snow began to fall at a little cemetery in Godric's Hollow. In front of a gravestone that represented so much, stood a young man with green eyes and a young woman with subtly tamed bushy hair. As they were paying their respects the young woman surreptitiously took out what appeared to be a long stick, and with a slight movement of her wrist appeared a beautiful wreath of roses against the stone, so pure white it could compete with the snow itself.

"Thank you Hermione, Merry Christmas." The young man said softly.

Hermione looked to her companion and with a small smile, leaned her head against his shoulder her gaze returning to the wreath. "Merry Christmas Harry."

Without a thought Harry's head leaned gently on top Hermione's as his hand sought hers with no hesitation. No words needed, both just stood there in each other's company each contemplating the events of the previous year. The war had taken its toll on each of them. This war was in fact, a magical war within a secret magical community. It was a war, which the young man had lost both his parents to as a child. This war had also claimed both the young man and young woman's childhood. Both Harry and Hermione from afar would have appeared to be normal 18 year olds. Yet, to a closer observer, both looked much older and haunted than they should. Harry picked up his head when he felt his best friend shiver and wrapped an arm around her waist to warm her up. Hermione looked at Harry with her chocolate eyes a bit wide. Harry looked at her with his own small smile silently asking if she was ready to leave. Returning his smile, Hermione nodded her head and both turned towards the kissing gate to leave.

"Hermione?"

"Hmm?"

"Let's go grab a hot chocolate, my treat."

Hermione smiled, "That sounds like just the ticket to warm up. A heating charm can only do so much." She laughed.

"Well then, can't have you freezing over now." Harry grinned as his arm found its way back over her shoulders and hers wrapped around his waist while walking side by side. Harry abruptly stopped in his tracks.

"Harry, what…?" Hermione turned her head in the direction Harry was looking at as they rounded the corner. Her expression turned into a grimace to match Harry's. In front of them stood the ruins of a home that should have been filled with happy memories and parents who should have lived a long life. Harry held Hermione a tad closer as if seeking courage he felt he could find only with his present company in order to do something he knew would be a challenge.

"Can we look?" He asked. Hermione looked to the house then back to Harry.

"I'll go with you." She said determined. Harry knew that look on her face well. She never wavered in her loyalty to him, not once since they were the tender age of eleven and twelve. It was because of her that he found courage to face his past, and she probably would never know that for Harry Potter, she was the only witch he would ever want by his side for everything and anything. Harry had somewhere, deep inside; had always known Hermione was it for him. If he had to figure out when, Harry would say he'd known just how special she was to him since their second year, and it was confirmed for him during their fourth year. It wasn't at the Yule ball and seeing her dressed up for the occasion. Though to him, she was definitely the most beautiful girl he'd seen, but it was right after the names of the champions had been drawn. Everyone in the school had turned on him, except for her. She had been the first to say she believed in him, no questions asked nor needed. It was in that moment when he knew he loved her beyond friendship. Yet he never acted on it. There was always this little voice inside his head (which sounded very much like the Dursleys') that told him she could never love a worthless freak like him. She seemed to have feelings for their other best friend Ron Weasley, (who seemed to also return those feelings) and so he stepped aside, wanting both his best mates to be happy, especially Hermione. Every day he fought that voice, which was harder to do during the horcrux hunt. That voice increased every time he had to put on that locket, whispers of being unworthy of love, unworthy of Hermione, growing louder and louder, people dying because of him. When it came off, he'd take a moment to try and shake it off. Stealing glances at her when she wasn't looking, jealousy rising every time Ron would do the same, but anger rising at Ron every time he argued with her about something pointless or making her cry like he did at the Yule ball. When Ron left, his heart broke for different reasons that night. After a week had passed, he'd had enough of Hermione's moping. He held out his hand to her, which she took. He pulled her up from where she sat as music was playing on Ron's radio. Moving both of them around he began twirling her and she him, both of them escaping for one mere moment. Escaping from horrors of war to be carefree teens, filled with friendship, hope, and love. As the music and their dancing slowed, laughter fading from their lips, green eyes met brown and briefly, Harry's eyes flickered to Hermione's mouth, just barely moving his head closer to her. Till this day, he doesn't know what stopped him from kissing her, but it became his most cherished memory. Harry felt Hermione squeeze his hand to get his attention. Instinctively, Harry laced his fingers with hers while squeezing back.

"Sorry, got lost in thought." Harry said.

"Whenever you're ready Harry." Said Hermione.

Taking a deep breath, Harry walked forward with Hermione at his side. The signs instantly appeared when he touched the gate as they did before during the war (our wishes are with you Harry) and only pausing slightly at the front door, which had been blown off the hinges, entered his family home for the first time. The stairs had debris and weeds littered all over them, and as he looked around from the entry, he heard Hermione take in a sharp breath. Following her gaze, his eyes landed on a fallen family portrait near an opening to the living room. Walking towards it, he knelt down to pick up the picture. Looking back at him were his parents and baby Harry, his parents laughing, smiling from ear to ear while pointing the camera and waving Harry's little hand. Hermione walked towards him as he stood back up. Both Harry and Hermione held a sad smile as they looked at the photo. Harry took the photo out of the frame and conjured a box to put it in. Then both began exploring the cottage at Godric's Hollow. When they entered the living room they found more pictures, which Harry put in the box. Hermione began to laugh when she saw a picture of baby Harry chasing a cat with a toy broom in his hands, (a cat that looked remarkably similar to Crookshanks). After salvaging all they could from the living room, which, aside from dust, twigs, leaves, and dirt having settled in, the room looked remarkably in tact. A faded sofa by the fire place, a coffee table in front of it with a couple of chipped tea cups and saucers with old copies of the daily prophet, pages scattered by the winds around the room. The next room they explored was the kitchen. In this room they found more photos pinned to the refrigerator this time including friends. Harry then held his hand out to Hermione, and she new the next rooms would be the hardest. Taking his hand they went up the stairs, facing the door to what they suspected was Harry's parents' room.

"Are you sure Harry?" Hermione asked, "We don't have to go in today if you don't want too. We can come back another time."

"No," he said, "I'm sure. You're here with me, there's no one else I'd rather be doing this with. I can face it." Pressing forward through the door, he didn't noticed Hermione's surprised look. She couldn't help but feel a bit surprised, as she was so certain he would have wanted Ginny to be with him instead. Harry and Ginny seemed to be getting closer again now that they've all had time to try and recover from the war. Hermione also couldn't help but feel smug and then guilty at Harry's confession. There was a small part of her that hoped Harry might be interested in her as more than a friend; but by the time he started displaying interest in girls, it was always the athletic types like Cho Chang or Ginny Weasley. So she tried to squash any feelings for him, as she just wanted him to be happy. He's known so little affection and love that she told herself since she was thirteen years old, that she would not be responsible for coming between him and happiness. Yet, taking a scary, albeit romantic, flight on the back of a hippogriff to save his godfather, really tested her resolve to kiss them then and there. He was her best friend and she was determined to never risk what they had. When the horrible events happened during their fourth year, her heart broke for him. He looked lost and broken by the end of that term. She had kissed his cheek at the end of the year. Ron looked shocked, Harry had blushed, and her parents looked amused. She squeezed his hand promising that she would write. Once home, she started crying. Her parents were so startled, they just held on to their daughter until she calmed down and then they had Hermione tell them everything. Horrified by her tale they began to ask about other schools and taking her away to Australia if need be. Hermione, never one to yell, always so rational, screamed at the top of her lungs, afraid so much so that she lost control of her magic and accidentally shattered the nearest vase before she began to hyperventilate. After regaining control she managed to convince her parents to let her stay. She couldn't leave Hogwarts and she would not leave Harry. A relieved Hermione and worried parents hashed out the beginnings of a plan should things become worse. Eventually, during Hermione's 7th and final year at Hogwarts, before school could even begin, things became worse.

Her parents, aware of everything including her plans for their safety, had their memories wiped on an unexpected day as planned, and Hermione had sent her parents to Australia. The war progressed, and after they found that horrible locket, every time she wore it, it felt worse than facing her boggart. She constantly heard vicious whispers of her being a failure. She would fail everyone she held dear, and because of her failure, everyone she loved would die. Who did she think she was? She was just a mudblood, and once everything was done, would no longer be needed. She would be alone; not Harry or anyone else would ever love a brainy bushy haired bucktooth know-it-all. She was just the brain. She fought that voice everyday. The locket, that horrible piece of tainted jewelry was playing on old insecurities. That's all there was to it. Then one of her worst fears played out and she felt powerless to stop it. Ron and Harry had got into a nasty fight, and Ron had asked her to abandon not just the hunt but to abandon Harry when he needed both of them the most. She had made a promise to be there for Harry. She had not abandoned him since they all became friends, and she would not start now. When Ron had left, and Harry tried to cheer her up after, she knew it was always Harry. Ron had forced her to choose, and in the end it was always going to be Harry. She was upset that she couldn't let go, but her feelings grew stronger and stronger. While they danced, Hermione had hoped Harry was going to kiss her, maybe she had imagined him leaning in and her feeling so shocked couldn't move, but nothing happened. She mentally kicked herself. He was in love with Ginny and she would have to move on.

Hermione was so lost in her memories she hadn't realized she had been staring at a faded book cover while she stood in front of a vanity. Snapping out of her thoughts while Harry had wandered towards the closet, she picked up the book and opened it. Immediately she felt a chill go down her spine and she called for Harry.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Harry asked, alarm on his face as he rushed to her side. Hermione wordlessly handed him the book. Harry frowned when she didn't answer him, but took the book and opened it. Inside the cover written in delicate cursive read, "For my Son, a journal of Lily Potter nee Evans (some passages by your father, James Potter)." Harry stared dumbly at the book.

"Well," Harry said after a moment, "I didn't know what we were going to find but, did not expect that."

"Quite a shock, you'll want to read it later I expect." Hermione said, unspoken reassurance that he did not have to read the journal now.

"Yeah, later… I think we found all we could in this room. Are you okay to come with me to the last room?" he asked a bit nervous.

Hermione looked at him and nodded. "Of course Harry."

Together they exited his parents' room and approached the most damaged room of the house. Both gasped as they entered the nursery. A mammoth sized hole was in the room and the walls and it was a miracle, (perhaps due to magic) that, the room wasn't caved in. Floor boards were splintered beyond repair, the crib, Harry's crib, had a side of railing fallen on the toddler mat. A rocking chair was in the corner weathered by time. What was once a room so painstakingly put together with careful debated decisions and love was truly a scene of horror and devastation. Harry could no longer keep it in. Here was the undeniable proof of how his family was taken away from him. He was human, not a super emotionless machine that society seemed to expect of a man. He fell to his knees, unknowingly, in the same spot where his mother and father played with him, showered him with love, and protected him with their lives. Harry sobbed for the loss, grieving not just for the memory of his parents, but for everything and everyone who had been lost to the war. Hermione knelt in front of Harry and wrapped her arms around him, not saying a thing. In her arms, Harry felt safe, secure, and loved. He hugged her back as if his life depended on it, knowing that it was okay to feel and be vulnerable, and there was nothing to be ashamed of for how he felt. After he calmed, he took a few deep breaths to steady himself. As they both stood up Hermione noticed something in the crib. Walking towards it, she reached for the item peaking out from an old threadbare blanket. It was Harry's toy broom. She smiled and walked back to Harry who was looking at in wonder as he found his name engraved on the handle. Smiling, he looked up to see Hermione fiddling with the same beaded bag she'd had during the hunt. Holding it open for him, he placed the toy in her purse.

"I'm ready." Harry said. In that moment he knew he was ready for more than just leaving the cottage. He was ready to stop living in fear. He was ready to face his scariest challenge to come. That challenge being, woo, court, and convince his best friend they could be more. He was ready to try and win the heart of one Hermione Granger. Heart beating rapidly, he looked to his best friend and smiled.

"How about that hot chocolate?" He asked. Hermione smiled as she took his hand as they left the cottage. Once outside they took one last glance. Change was on the horizon. For Harry, the one constant he'd fight for would be the witch at his side. Always.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Author's Note: Hi all, so I hope anyone reading this has enjoyed this story. I am having some possible debates about the possibility of extending this to a maybe a few more chapters. Although, I am thinking this might be best to leave as a one shot. I haven't written anything in a very long time. I am open to constructive criticism, but no flames. Thanks for taking the time to read this story.


	2. Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing.  
> WARNING: This chapter contains the topic of Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder (PTSD). I am not in anyway an expert on the topic.

" _Hermione?" Harry called out as he had just entered Grimmauld Place, hanging up his coat._ " _Hermione?" Harry called again. He began walking down the hallway, peering into a couple of rooms to see if she was inside._

" _Hermione?" He called out one more time stopping as he heard a soft hum from inside the library. Gently opening the door, he leaned against its frame, smiling while taking in the scene. Hermione sat with a small bundle in her arms rocking back and forth while the baby cooed and giggled. Love filled his heart and contentment filled Harry to the brim. Hermione looked up directly at harry with a smile that made his heart race. Merlin, he loved this woman. Did he tell her yet?_

" _How was your day love?" she asked as she tilted her head. Harry smiled back at her as he walked in the room._

" _Better now, How is the little one?" He asked seeing a little peak of curly black hair from the top of its head._

" _The little one is doing just fine. Tired and ready for bed like their Daddy." She smiled, if possible even wider, "want to hold the baby before they go to sleep?" As Harry began to reach for the baby they heard a loud crash at the door. Harry instantly looked for his wand but couldn't find it. Another loud crash was heard, this time with a shatter sound following. Quickly looking to Hermione he did the only thing he could think of._

_"Hermione, it's him! Take the baby and run! I'll hold him off!"_

_"No! I won't leave you! Not then and not now!"_

_Another loud crash._

_"Don't argue, the baby is going to need you! Now go!"_

_Hermione, fearful took the baby and ran from the room._

**_"Harry Potter…"_ ** _a voice rang out followed by a familiar melody from years past. "_ **_Come and seek us where our voices sound…an hour long you have to look…the prospects black, it won't come back…_ ** _"_

_"Harry mate!"_

_Harry turned around quickly, relieved to see Ron._

_"Ron! Hurry we need to leave! Vol—!"_

_"Don't say his name!" Ron hissed, "Why didn't you tell me you put your name in the goblet?" Ron asked frowning._

_"Ron, I didn't put my name in! Listen where is my wife? Where is my kid?" Harry asked frantically. Why didn't Ron realize they were in danger?_

_"Relax mate," Ron said, "I'm sure Ginny is fine."_

_"Ginny?" Harry asked confused, "Ginny isn't my wife, Hermione is!"_

_"Of course Ginny is your wife, don't you remember?" Ron asked confused. "Besides, Hagrid said to follow the spiders." Grimacing he asked, "why couldn't it be follow the butterflies?"_

_"Harry!"_ _Hermione's voice echoed in the void. Harry turned around finding himself in the clearing of the Forbidden Forest._ _"Hermione," Harry thought, "I need to find her before Bellatrix hurts her!"_

_"I don't know where the sword is!" she cried_

_"HERMIONE!" Harry yelled only to be answered with silence._

_"HERMIONE!" Harry yelled again._

_"_ **_Harry Potter,_ ** _" the hair on the back of Harry's neck stood up as the cold voice continued. "_ **_Come to die…_ ** _" it trailed followed by maniacal laughter. Fear took hold of him as he dropped to his knees._

_"Harry!" Hermione's voice rang distantly. He quickly looked around. "Harry wake up!" Her voice got louder and yet she was still nowhere in sight._

_"Hermione!" harry yelled one last time._

_"_ **_You'll lose all that you love, including your mudblood._ ** _"_

"NO!" Harry yelled as he sat bolt upright just as the sickly green light sped toward him.

"Harry, shh…. It's okay, I'm here." Hermione said gently grabbing his hand.

"Hermione?" He gasped, "We're safe?" he asked.

"Yes, we're safe" she assured him. "We're right here in your room in Grimmauld."

Harry felt his heart beat slow down as he began to regain his senses and came back to his surroundings. It had been exactly one week since his resolve to ask Hermione out. On that note, as he put on his glasses he looked at her face, frowning at himself for waking her. He hadn't had a nightmare in a while, and for some reason he forgot to put up his usual silencing charm. Since his revelation at the cottage, he began initiating more touches. As he felt her hand in his, he laced their fingers. This action, if it took Hermione by surprise, she didn't let on.

"I'm sorry I woke you up." He said.

Hermione gave a stern look. "Nonsense Harry. One, never be sorry for that. Two, I was actually heading back to my room when I heard you yelling my name." Looking him square in the eye and taking in his expression to catch any possible lie, she asked, "Must have been a horrible nightmare. Do you want to talk about it?"

Harry paused. How would or could he describe his nightmare? It started as a pleasant dream, beginning with him and her, as a husband and wife with a child. Knowing Hermione, she would probably just say the reason he dreamed of her and them was because, of their recent visit to the cottage. That was not how he wanted to even hint that he was in love with her. He also knew she didn't deserve to be lied to.

"Harry?" her voice broke through his thoughts, her gaze flickering between his face and their interlaced fingers. His gaze froze her in place. It was as though he was trying to commit every detail of her face to memory. Hermione's heart began to race, as did her mind. She knew he still had nightmares. She did too. Hermione fought hard not to blush as she remembered her dream turned nightmare. In the beginning she was holding a baby that looked so much like Harry. She remembered feeling happy, blissful in that moment as she saw Harry lean in a door-frame, looking dashing as ever.

Then she heard that monster's voice and Harry telling her to take the baby and run. It was as though they were reliving his parents last moment and her heart shattered. Before waking up, the last thing she remembered happening was Bellatrix demanding to tell her where she got the sword. After Hermione woke up in a cold sweat, it took her a moment to realize she was still in the Black library.

Her usual logical and rational mind however would not calm down till she knew Harry was safe. Just as she stood she heard Harry yell out her name. Making a mad dash down the hall, she entered his room without hesitation to see him tossing and turning, trapped in a nightmare of his own. She gently approached him; she had read up on post-traumatic stress disorder shortly after the war. At her parent's suggestion, she found someone to talk to. She had dragged Harry and Ron with her to see a professional at St. Mungo's Hospital. It seemed to help, having someone listen to them and process everything as well as receiving tips and advice about what might help them. She also knew that waking anyone up right away from a nightmare was not recommended. Waiting was the hardest part. The more he yelled her name, the harder it was.

She observed him and when she thought he was close to waking up, she couldn't help herself anymore. She began gently calling his name. Only when she started noticing that he was closer to waking up did she raise her voice. She only hoped that her action of calling for him didn't prolong his nightmare. When his eyes snapped open, she saw him looking around in a panic before he sat up screaming out. At least he didn't wake up with his wand at the ready this time. Him holding her hand was much more preferable.

Holding his gaze, trying to fight the blush that wanted to take over, she thought Harry almost smirked as if he noticed her reaction.

"I don't know how to describe this one." Harry stated, "The important thing is that we're here, you're—we're safe." His next question took even him by surprise.

"...'Mione… I know you're tired, but would you stay?" Harry fought a grimace. He just blurted it out. "At least, stay up with me, I mean. For just a little while? I could make us some tea." He fumbled with his words hoping he hadn't somehow offended his best friend. Hermione gave a small smile.

"Oh move over." She said as she moved the covers, she settled in beside him. This wasn't the first time either one of them had kept the other company after a nightmare. It was their usual habit, especially after the war was over. They never left each other's side. In fact, it had taken quite a bit of time to sleep in their respective rooms again. This however was the first time that the request for company was spoken aloud. The way in which Hermione had responded to his verbal request made Harry smile. The first time she ever said that phrase to him, in her bossiest tone, was in their first year when they were running away from Filch. He couldn't help but laugh and Hermione's laughter followed. Harry grabbed her hand, once again lacing their fingers, his thumb mindlessly moving back and forth against the back of her hand.

"Thank you Hermione, I need that." Harry looked at the witch next to him. She didn't know it, but in that moment, he felt complete. Before his courage could leave him, he gripped her and as she was getting read y to let his go. Looking at him curiously, Harry raised her hand to his lips and gently kissed the back of her hand. This time Hermione couldn't help the surprise showing on her face. "I mean it 'Mione," his eyes fixed on hers, "I don't know what I'd do without you."

Harry nearly laughed at Hermione's expression. He wasn't quite sure, but he felt he managed to achieve something rare. For once Hermione Granger had no response. He wanted to do more than just kiss her hand. He desperately wanted to kiss her, hold her close and savor the feeling of her in his arms. Unfortunately, now wasn't the right time. He couldn't help but chuckle and that seemed enough to break her out of her thoughts. She was blushing like mad. He had been initiating more hugs and hand holding since they visited Godrics Hollow. Earlier in the week, he went with her into Flourish and Blotts and grabbed her by the waist before some kid could knock her over. He also hadn't immediately let go claiming he had to make sure some nefarious customer wasn't going to knock over his unsuspecting bookworm. To say he had been acting odd was a bit of an understatement to her.

"Well," she thought, "even if he's finally just being comfortable with being affectionate… He only see's me as a friend. He's just feeling more confident in his own skin…" Hermione's thoughts were running rampant as she tried to identify why her best friend was acting so differently around her. Then, there was the feeling of hope again. Maybe he might see her as more than just his brainy best friend. She didn't want to ignite that again, but as she glanced toward Harry, she saw that he was fast asleep. He looked so peaceful, no signs of anything to indicate distress. Her heart warmed at the sight.

Settling in, she felt his arm snake around her waist and bring her in closer. Without thinking about it, Hermione instantly snuggled into his chest and her eyes closed. Before she fell asleep, she wasn't sure if it was wishful thinking, but she could have sworn she heard Harry say her name and three words. I love you.

For that moment, Hermione would pretend that the first beginning part of her dream was real, where she and Harry were happy, in love, and with a family of their very own. She could no longer deny it. She was irrevocably in love with her best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thank you so much everyone for those of you who reviewed and favorited, gave Kudos for this story, and or chose to follow it. It was truly a humbling response. After considering the story itself, it ended up feeling like there was more to explore. I have even started writing a part three and will hopefully have it up soon. Again thank you to all those who responded with this story, I am truly humbled and thankful for all the input. I hope everyone enjoys this next installment.


	3. Part III

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

**Winter Season: 1979**

_“Well, today is…I don’t even know anymore. Son, sometimes when we’ve come to face a challenge, there are going to be moments when it feels like everything around you comes across as though your situation might feel completely hopeless. It might feel as though you want to ask the question, “What’s the point?” or, “Why am I even doing this anymore?” or, “Why?” and at times, you might feel as though you’re all alone. Well, here’s the thing love. Challenges are sent to us in the most unexpected ways. What matters is how you want to approach it, and how you want to rise to the occasion in order to overcome your challenge despite whatever emotion you may be feeling. Challenges could range from being in school, working a job, coming to a fork in the road where you are faced with choosing what’s difficult versus easy, right versus wrong. They could be relationships be they friendships or even romantic. Son, it’s easy to want to give up. It’s easy to become so frustrated. Let those frustrations out, for if you don’t they will end up eating away at you. (But Harry James, whoever you are letting those frustrations out too, don’t take your anger out on them.) Once you have vented what you need to, then start to think of how you can learn and grow from what’s happening to keep moving forward and not repeat mistakes. It does not do anyone any good to brood (mind you if you did, then well, you come by it honestly as that’s what your father does. **I don’t brood Lily!** Yes you do! **Don’t listen to her on this one son, Potter men do not brood, we just merely express ourselves.** Sure, “express” yourselves. So last month when I told you that I don’t want Harry to have that broomstick Sirius gave us last month until he reaches the appropriate age, you didn’t pout and mumble and stew over putting it away for over a week? **… …. ….**_ _**No, just because you’re not a fan of flying, I just merely debated your poor choice for the week looking at every pro and every con. Either way, Harry will be a natural, and love that toy broom, I just know it. Born to fly just like his dear old Dad!** )_ _Anyways, we have massively digressed from the topic… Harry, try to think about what the problem really is, then look for ways to try and solve whatever you're facing the best you can. Remember, we’re never really given something that we can’t handle. You’re not alone, you will have others who are there to help you, so please don’t ever shy away from support, don’t stay in denial, it is okay to ask for help, and especially don’t shy away from those that love you and those you love. These are just some of things your father and I are hoping to tell you ourselves when you get older and are going through any struggle you might face. Unfortunately, we are living in uncertain and scary times and your father and I refuse to leave you without anything in case something, Merlin forbid, happens to us. Just know that we love you, and we always will no matter what and because of that, we will never really leave you. Darling, even though you are not born yet, you have given your father and I so much hope and joy. You are the one we are always going to fight for no matter what may come. Right now, you’re father and I have gone into hiding, because we have been very active in this war and have defied Voldemort ( **more like Scaredy Pants- honestly, Flea Death, whoever dubbed him that either thinks they’re above the laws of nature, or if he renamed himself, he gave away what he’s most afraid of!** )— more than once…that puts you at risk from this madman who calls himself a lord. We are so sorry son, but we will do everything we can to protect you. In light of that, we have decided that should we not be able to be here for you physically, we are going to leave this journal for you. Your Godfather Padfoot has been given strict instructions to make sure you get this journal no later than your 8th birthday. Your Uncle Moony has also been given strict instructions to remind your Uncle Padfoot to not forget about giving you this journal, for we have decided that Padfoot, being your godfather is to raise you if we can’t, with help from Alice and Frank Longbottom as they are also expecting a baby of their own and will be able to help. Everything that we put here, we hope you never have to read…but if you do, then our darling boy, we…. We…oh my Harry, we hope that you never have to read this journal. Until the next entry my darling. Love always, -Mummy and Daddy_

Harry lifted his eyes from the page with a sad smile gracing his face. His hand gently traced the words as though he could feel his parents coming right off the page. He had chuckled when he had read his parent’s bantering. It was almost as if they were right next to him saying it all out loud.  
“Hey Harry!” Harry closed the book and looked up to see his best friend Ron. Harry had been sitting outside the orchard at the burrow while Hermione and Ginny were a few feet away from him, talking about returning to Hogwarts.  
“Hey mate, are you ready for a quick pick up Quidditch match?” Ron smiled while holding a couple of brooms from the shed. Harry grinned, a quick match sounded like just the ticket to getting his thoughts straightened out. This whole past year had been filled with so many ups and downs and if he was being honest with himself, his whole life was filled with ups and downs.  
“Sounds like a good idea Ron.” Harry said. Getting up from the ground, he took the broom that Ron handed him and they both began walking towards their designated pitch. One of the things Harry had been nervous about had been contemplating how to approach Ron about their mutual best friend. She had been Ron’s crush for the longest time, and during the Horcrux hunt, things had escalated to the point of abandonment by Ron (which Harry knew Ron still felt guilt over). Since then, Ron had acknowledged in the sessions that Hermione made them go too, that though he fancied Hermione, it was nothing more than a fancy. They were not compatible. They argued, and disagreed far more than being in agreement or compromising with each other. Still, just because Ron had acknowledged this didn’t mean he’d be too thrilled to learn that Harry was, “going after the girl.” Just as his parents entry mentioned, challenges could range from anything, friendships and romantic relationships among them. Once things began to calm down in the slightest, there was this unspoken pressure for him and Ginny to pursue a relationship.  
Harry and Ginny had changed during the war and they were no longer the same people who had dated during his sixth year at Hogwarts. They both took time one night to talk, really talk about what they wanted. Ginny had told him that she didn’t think it wise to be together, as her feelings had changed so drastically.

* * *

  
_“I honestly don’t know what I want anymore.” Ginny said while letting out a sigh. Her gaze was in the direction of the garden, yet she looked so far away. After a moment, she turned her head towards him and gave a small smile. “One thing is perfectly obvious though, and I hope it becomes obvious to you too.”_  
_Harry gave her a slightly confused look and was also feeling a bit nervous for some reason. He was relieved that she didn’t want to pursue anything with him. He would not have been what she needed nor been able to make her happy. After fighting a war, fighting against prejudice and hate, losing so many friends and family, they all deserved to be happy. They all deserve to love and be loved._  
_“Harry, if you haven’t realized it, you’ve sacrificed a lot. We all have sacrificed a lot. You’re too noble sometimes though, especially when it comes to those you care most about. My brother will realize it if he hasn’t already, but it’s clear who you’d go above and beyond for to make sure they’re happy even before yourself. You always have, and we all know she’d do the exact same for you.” Ginny said. “Don’t wait too long, or you might lose your chance. There will be a queue of other guys who will be waiting to be with the brightest witch of her generation. They might make her happy for a time, but they won’t be what she needs or really wants.” At this Harry felt himself frown and his jaw harden while trying to process what Ginny had just said. He didn’t want to picture that someone might take his place in Hermione’s life. He felt his stomach churn and fall at the mere thought. He looked back at Ginny who had a satisfied smirk on her face, knowing full well she just got the confirmation she was looking for._

* * *

  
"Hey Gin! Up for a quick match?" Ron called out as they walked towards her and Hermione. Ginny looked to her brother and grinned.  
“Sounds like just the ticket Ron.” Looking back at Hermione, “what say you Hermione? Finally ready to try and get back on a broom and have some fun?” she asked.  
Hermione looked at Ginny as though she grew a second head. “Really Ginny. All these years I have never indicated an interest in flying or playing Quidditch. I think I’ll pass.” Hermione said.  
“Oh c’mon Herms!” Ron whined as he playfully put an arm around her shoulder. “It won’t be as bad as flying on the thestrals from fifth year!” Ron quickly looked to Harry and silently tried to indicate to get in on the teasing. Smirking, Harry walked around to Hermione's other side and jumped in.  
“Or the time we flew off on the hippogriff in third year.” He said as he too playfully placed his arm around her shoulder as well.  
“Or the time you jumped on the dragon!” they both chimed at the same time. She glared at both of them before breaking out in laughter followed by her two best friends. Her boys. She didn't know, nor did she ever want to find out what she would do without them. “You both forgot our escape from the room of requirement. With that, I say, absolutely not! No more flying for me thank you very much!” Hermione said wiping a tear from her face after laughing so hard. When they finally pulled themselves together, they saw Ginny looking at all three of them with an expression that was torn between being baffled and amused all at once.  
“What?” Ron asked. Ginny started laughing. “I just never thought I’d see the day when you all would be joking about your escapades. You were always so tight lipped about it all...except Ron during school but….did you really fly on a dragon? I thought those were just rumors.” Ginny said incredulously. All three friends looked at each other and then back to Ginny. It was common knowledge that they never talked about their traipsing about the countryside during the war much less joked about it. No one blamed them, but this was the first time they had been carefree enough to joke.  
"Well Gin…" Ron started, "let's just say the goblins aren't too happy with us at the moment." He said ears turning slightly pink while Harry and Hermione shared a look of blushing amusement "C'mon!" He said quickly changing the subject, "let's go play!" Ron grinned before leading the way.  
Harry walked towards Hermione and offered his arm to which she smiled before taking it. As they began walking away, Harry’s heart began to beat rapidly. Walking arm in arm with the woman he loved, joking around with his friends, this was something he thought he could definitely get used too. This is what their childhood and lives should have more than likely been. He glanced a quick look at Hermione and realized she had quietly voiced the same thoughts.  
“--what do you think?” Hermione asked. “I think you’re right Hermione, this is what could have been. No use crying over spilled pumpkin juice though. What matters is what we do from now on, right?” He replied Hermione blushed at the way Harry looked at her, as if struggling with an inner decision. He stopped them right before they reached the paddock up the hill from the burrow. Hermione was about to ask if he was alright before she trailed off. Harry had a look on his face that she couldn’t quite place, (determination mixed with nervousness?) as her heart began to race. She wasn’t sure why but she couldn't tear her gaze away from the intensity of his stare. It was as though he was searching her very being for an answer of some sort. She could feel her face begin to heat up as she noticed his head dip towards her and his face slowly inching forward as if asking if this was alright. For once her mind seemed to slow down as she noticed slight flecks of gold in his green eyes.  
“Harry?” she whispered before starting to close her eyes. His face was less than an inch away from hers when they both jumped back the minute they heard Ron call out. Both were blushing enough to make a Weasley proud.  
“Oi! Love birds! Quit your snogging and let’s go play!” Ron yelled.  
Hermione glared at him while Harry smirked. Harry not quite believing he heard right, looked at Ron and noticed his expression seemed to be that of amusement rather than jealousy.  
“We were not snogging Ronald!” Hermione yelled back.  
“But It’s so much more enjoyable!” Harry said at the same time. Hermione’s eyes went wide as her cheeks, if possible, became even more red from blushing. He finally must have cracked, she thought. Besides, why he wanted to snog her was beyond her, unless… no. She firmly put the thought out of her mind. Harry wasn’t interested in her that way. She’d blame their joking mood from earlier (which admittedly, brought out a very different teasing side to him) and maybe the events of last night. They both had had a nightmare, yes. They both had sought comfort from each other last night by holding hands yes. They fell asleep next to each other for the umpteenth time, yes. Never mind that Harry seemed to be extra cuddly with her last night. When she woke up, his arm was draped around her waist, and his face was buried in the back of her neck while holding her even closer. She blushed at how she felt his hand naturally grip her waist and eventually land precariously close to her chest before he woke up.  
“Well c’mon then!” Ron yelled back before turning back towards Ginny. Harry smirked and before he moved forward, he looked at Hermione and very quickly placed a kiss on her cheek, before entering the paddock. Hermione stood rooted to her spot for a second, her mind now racing a mile a minute. Harry had never initiated anything past a grab of her hand for comfort or hugging (as of late). A small smile started taking over before she shook her head and went to watch and cheer on her friends.  
After the afternoon had ended, Hermione was sitting in the kitchen reading a book, while Ron and Harry sat in the sitting room playing a game of chess. “So, you and Hermione, huh?” Ron began while moving his rook to take one Harry’s pawns.  
“What’s going on Harry?” he asked. Harry gave a slightly startled look raising his eyebrows and ignoring his knight yelling advice at him for his next move. Looking quickly towards the kitchen to make sure no one else was around, he looked back to Ron. “Well, it’s like this,” taking a breath, he just decided to outright say it.  
“I’m in love with her, and I’m going to ask her out later tonight.” Harry told him with determination. Ron looked up from the chess board and straight at Harry for a good minute before saying anything else. “Look, I’m not going to go into a jealous rant. I’ve already admitted a while ago now that she and I would not have worked out. I just can’t seem to stop baiting her and we always end up in an argument of sorts. Plus I don’t think I fancy getting attacked by those birds of hers again if I can help it.” Ron said. “I do want to ask though, mate, you’re sure?”  
Harry held Ron’s gaze. Just like during the final battle when he thought he was telling them both goodbye forever, it was this type of silent understanding. Harry knew what Ron wasn’t saying out loud.  
“I’m more than sure Ron. I can’t be without her anymore. Just even the thought of another bloke poking ‘round her… well, I can’t lose her and that’s all there is to it. I know we both know this, but just so it’s said out loud, I would never intentionally hurt her. I’m not perfect, none of us are, but you have my word, I’d take care of her, just like I had yours when it looked like I wasn’t going to come out of the war alive.” Harry said. Ron stared at him for another minute before finally giving a small grin, shaking his head. “Who’d have ever thought, us outgrowing the emotional range of a teaspoon.” Ron started chuckling.  
“Brilliant, but scary.”  
“Brilliant, but scary.” Harry grinned. He felt as though there was something lifted off his shoulders. It was nice to know that there was nothing to worry about from his first friend.  
“Now let’s just hope she feels the same.” Harry said.  
“Mate, who are you kidding?” Ron said, “she’ll say yes, I promise you.”  
Harry looked to Ron and nodded hoping to everything he could that his best mate was right.

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you again to everyone who is following this story and has given kudos or has commented. Also, my apologies for taking so long to update, but an update did finally making its way here. This particular chapter came out a bit shorter than I originally intended, but the last line seemed like a good place to end part three. Thank you again and hope you enjoy. 


	4. Part IV

Disclaimer: I own nothing

  
  


* * *

  
  


**Part IV**

The afternoon at the burrow had been filled with good memories. A fun game of quidditch after some teasing, Mrs. Weasley’s luncheon along with some treacle tart for dessert. Through it all though, Harry couldn't stop thinking about what he almost did before Ron had interrupted him and Hermione. Even now before getting ready to leave back to Grimmauld Place, his mind was filled with her. He had been close to finally kissing her after so long. He was determined to talk to her tonight as he was no longer sure he'd be able to hold back his feelings any longer. After helping Hermione into her coat and grabbing his, he was already trying to calm his nerves.

"Thank you again Mrs. Weasley--"

"Hermione dear, I've already told you once, I absolutely insist that you begin calling me Molly." The older witch gave a fond smile to the younger witch that she considered another honorary member of her family. Hermione blushed and with a smile wished Molly a good evening and that she'd see her later. Harry came right up to Hermione asking if she was ready to go after he also said his goodbyes. Stepping outside of the burrow, Harry’s hand went to her lower back as she exited first. Just the small gesture was enough to start a flurry in her stomach. As they began to walk to the apparition point, Harry cleared his throat. When she looked up at him, a question forming on her face, her heart almost stilled. He had the same expression on his face from earlier in the afternoon. 

“-'Mione, I have something important I need to talk to you about." Harry said. He surreptitiously wiped the palms of his hands on his pants while mentally cursing his nerves. When he was satisfied his hand was no longer sweaty, Harry wordlessly held his hand out to the witch at his side and smiled when she took it without hesitation. With a nod, he turned on his heel and with a pop, they disapparated from the burrow. When both reappeared, Hermione looked to Harry, her eyes wide as she took in their surroundings.

“Harry, why are back in the Forest of Dean?” Hermione asked curiously. 

Harry took a shaky breath before bringing out his parents journal. Holding it in his hands, he opened it up to a passage while mumbling something she couldn’t quite hear. 

“I’ll answer your question in a bit, but I’d like to share this with you.” He was feeling nervous as Hermione eyed him questioningly. 

“Harry, are you sure?” she said, “I mean, I’m humbled and honored that you want to share your parents journal with me, but are you positive you want me to read it?” 

“Hermione, there’s absolutely no one else I’d ever share this with.” Harry smiled at her as she fiddled with her hands. She was obviously eager to read it, never has he known Hermione Granger to turn down a book. A blush appeared on her cheeks as she bit her lip. Harry’s eyes were drawn to her mouth finding it tricky to maintain control and not just snog her senseless where she stood. He cleared his throat trying to distract himself from acting on his thoughts and held out the book to her. Taking the journal, she asked if he wanted her to read it aloud. No words needed he just nodded indicating she could if she wanted to. 

**_March 27, 1979_ **

_ “Son,  _

_ Today happens to be your old man’s birthday and I still have to wait for the best present I could ever have! You! I know this sounds sappy, but it’s true. So this passage is meant for your eyes only and is charmed the same way as the Marauders Map. Unless you have someone special you want to share this with, and that means, only sharing this with the person you're absolutely one hundred percent sure you love, If that’s the case, all you have to say before you hand it to them is, “Son of Prongs swears he’s up to no good.” If you don’t and someone is snooping they’ll be reading nothing but made up words and some insults here and there. You’re mother doesn’t know it, but I actually charmed the whole journal that way and only the three of us can read everything properly. Amazing bit of magic really, it’s tied in to the Potter family magic so only a Potter can read it without needing the incantation. When you’re done, don’t forget to say “Mischief Managed” Well, straight to it son. As much as I don’t want to admit that we might not make it out of this war alive, well… I’m going to do everything I possibly can to make sure you and your mother are safe and alive, even if that means I don’t make it. This is something I’m only ever hoping to talk to you about when you’re older and start noticing someone special. Main advice, don’t constantly prank them or their friends. I made that mistake with your mother and she didn’t give me the time of day. She always called me, a ‘conceited bullying-toerag’ along with, ‘arrogant thick prat.’ It took me a long time to actually grow up and mature, but I got there in the end.  _

_ When I met your mother it was on the express. She was sitting with her friend at the time, Severus Snape, talking a mile a minute about the houses and wondering which one she’d be sorted into. (I have to admit, from the beginning I was not a fan of Snape as he was trying to convince her that she’d do well in Slytherin but to not advertise that she was muggleborn if that’s where she was sorted. It sounded like he was ashamed of her muggle heritage.) When I saw your mother, I saw her eyes and thought they were the prettiest green color I had ever seen. Then of course, your godfather Sirius came a long and well, one word tumbled right after the other and the teasing of course began. From there, your mother took out her wand and told us to leave the compartment. Sirius taunted her and asked why she pulled out her wand and told her there was no point in shoving it in our faces as she probably didn't know anything anyway. Then your mum did the most daring thing for an 11 year old at the time ( which was a moment that, looking back, was the starting point of my falling for her). She laughed at us and said she had already read the standard book of spells for year one and had been looking forward to trying some of the spells she’d read all about. That was one of the few times I had ever seen Sirius speechless. The memory of Padfoot standing there with his mouth opening and closing like a fish still has me laughing. I knew then that she was something special and I wanted her as a friend. _

_ I was very spoiled as a child and wanted her to ditch Snape so she would pal around with me and Sirius instead. So naturally I thought to myself, show off what you know and what you can get away with, she'll be so impressed and she'll beg to be my friend. Son, I will say this here and now. I'm not proud of what I did. There's a fine line between something being harmless to becoming bullying. I’m ashamed to admit, I became a bully, but after the end of our 5th year, I knew I needed to turn a new leaf. By that time, I was irrevocably in love with your Mum. She’s brave, smart, passionate, trustworthy, has the biggest heart and most of all, she’s loyal. Not to say your mum is perfect, far from it she does have her flaws. Your mum, while passionate and loyal, can also be extremely stubborn, has a difficult time with keeping an open mind at times, can hold a grudge that would put anyone to shame, and dare I say it can even be a little snooty. I definitely know I’m not perfect, and I’m sure there’s a million flaws that she can rattle off about me.  _

_ One thing to remember Harry, the person you fall in love with will be someone who you would do anything for, comfort them when they’re sad, let them vent when they’re frustrated or angry, hold and support them in trying times (even if you don’t know what to do), and celebrate with them during happy times, and most importantly cherish every moment you get. This person will also be someone who does all of that for you. They won’t be perfect, and neither will you. But you’ll both bring a balance to each other, push and encourage each other in order to bring out the best in each other.  _

_ But one thing my parents had and always told me that I’m hoping to tell you, communication is key along with trust and respect, lose one of those key things, and it’s going to be difficult to get those back. There’s ups and downs, but through it all, they said never go to sleep angry with your partner in life, talk everything out that maybe be bothering you, even if it’s something you feel is tiny, and work through things together best you can because you’re part of a team and remember to listen to each other. Your Mum and I had a very rocky start when we met, but through it all, it was hard earned trust, and complete hard earned respect by the time she made me the happiest of men by agreeing to be my wife. What Mum and I have is something I will never ever be willing to jeopardize because I love your mother with my entire being, and because of that love, we have you on the way. Son, if you are sharing this passage with someone special, well, they must be a wonderful person because they must’ve proved themselves over time and again just how amazing they are.  _

_ We Potter men usually have a tendency to find that our better halves are brave, trustworthy, passionate to a fault, and loyal like no other (I’ll also throw in smart because trouble and mischief usually tend to find us and they usually find a way to either help us get out of trouble or go through it all with us. Oh the stories I could tell you about your grandparents!) But when you find this person, be honest with yourself and most of all be honest with them no matter how scary it is. You’ll be grateful because at least you’ll have said something and you won’t be filled with “what if’s” After all, I just know you’ll be part of Gryffindor, the house of the brave, so don’t run scared or you will find out just what us Marauders do to each other when they won’t admit to being afraid of something! One day we’ll have to tell you all about your Uncle Mooney and the time he was running scared away from this girl in Hufflepuff that he had the biggest crush on! Well son, I still can’t believe I’m a Dad! I can’t wait till you’re born, we’re going to do so much together Pronglet just you wait and see! (Also, I’ve managed to find where your mum hid your toy broom and already have your future quidditch gear all lined up, but don’t tell Mum or she’ll freak out something fierce!) I love you son.  _

_ Always _

_ -Your Dad _

When Hermione finished reading the passage, her hand gently traced the words on the paper and felt a tear rolling down her cheek. Quickly wiping it away, she looked up at Harry, her heart breaking for her best friend as she processed everything James Potter had written on his 21st birthday. Here was a young man who clearly was so excited about being a father she could practically feel his energy coming off the page. Then she thought about the advice James had written down for Harry. ' _The person you fall in love with will be someone who you would do anything for,'_ well she certainly would do anything for Harry, follow him, had followed him through hell and back. Then as she was staring at the passage, it hit her. His father had told him to only share this passage with someone special. Well, she was his best friend and after all they’d been through, they were closer than ever. She lifted her gaze from the book and saw Harry just watching her as he was trying to not to fidget and it was then it hit her. She quickly looked back to the passage focusing on one simple word that was written down consistently. Love. 

Harry took in a deep breath to try and steady his heart rate. This woman meant everything to him. He thought about what his Dad had told him over and over again after he read it for the first time. He was done trying to subtly declare his intentions. Harry didn’t feel strong with his words, but more so with his actions and after his Dad had told him not to share this passage with anyone except the person he loved, he knew this was something he needed to share with her as soon as possible while hoping he’d find the right words to accompany his actions. He was still watching Hermione as she took her time to absorb everything on those pages. The expression on her face right now was something he’d never get tired of seeing. Usually that wide eyed look with the one raised eyebrow meant she’d found information that usually tended to save their necks. He waited for her for another moment. Mentally he counted down from ten. 

“‘Mione,” She lifted her face and his heart, if possible began fluttering faster than the golden snitch. “Since we visited Godric’s Hollow, I’ve been trying to find a way to let you know--”

“Harry, wait… I…” She trailed off as if struggling with an internal debate to ask him something, “if this is you coming to me for advice--” 

“What?” Harry was confused. Why would she possibly think he was asking her for advice? 

“Harry?” she started again, looking unsure and also, something Harry hadn’t seen too often, vulnerable. Harry never felt more sure about anything in his life, he needed to stamp out whatever doubts she had now. 

“-Hermione, I’m not coming to you for advice. I brought you here for a reason. This is the exact spot where you once said, “maybe we should just stay here Harry. Grow old...” Without realizing it, he was standing right in front of her, taking her hands in his, feeling as easy and natural as flying. “Hermione, since we’ve met, we’ve been on one adventure after another. You’ve stayed by my side through thick and thin. When everyone else thought I was crazy, deranged, attention seeking, you always remained constant.” Here he paused. He had actually taken some thought and time into trying to find a way to finally tell this brilliant young woman in front of him how he felt. Her hands were already in his and just as he did that time in the tent, he started to sway with her back and forth. 

Hermione wasn’t entirely sure where this was all coming from but for the first time in a while, she didn’t want to find out. That part of her personality that needed to understand things also fought with a part of her that wanted to have that sense of romance, of just wanting to experience the moment and enjoy it for what it was. All the while, this man that she’d grown up with had been allowing her moments and time to process while also managing to achieve something rare (mainly her not knowing how to respond). She looked up at Harry, as he stopped their swaying for a moment to take a small radio out of his pocket, placed it on a nearby rock. He tapped it with his wand and after the first few notes played, her eyebrows shot straight up as she looked at him with wide-eyes. He held out his hand for her while giving a nervous smile.

Harry didn’t know whether it was luck or not, but the song that had been playing during the time they had danced in the tent made a reappearance one day on the wireless. He found the song and quickly found where to buy a copy of it. This song no matter what happened, just like the forest, was always going to remain his and Hermione’s. 

“You found the song?” she whispered, bringing him out of his thoughts. 

“I found the song.” He repeated as they resumed their swaying back and forth. “I know when we heard it, it was during one of the worst times of our lives, but ‘Mione, this is ours. Like I said, we’ve been through a lot, seen each other at our best and worst. You’ve seen me mostly at my worst and I never once told you how much that all meant to me that you stayed. Everything you’ve done, worked for, I’ve always admired. I admit, I could have worked harder, you sure had a time of it trying to keep me and Ron in check throughout the years.” He grinned when she laughed a little at what he said and saw that there was a smile creeping up to her face. 

“Someone had to make sure you two didn’t hurt yourselves” she smirked. 

“Or worse, get expelled.” Harry took satisfaction when she rolled her eyes and mumbled about him being a prat. 

“I was eleven Harry! I like to think I’ve prioritized more important things since then!” she laughed as he began to twirl her around just as he had done back in the tent. There was definitely a lighter air to their antics now, and she was definitely going to cherish this new memory to this song. Harry was right, this song, just like this forest, was theirs. Harry brought her in even closer. One hand rested on the small of her back while he placed a kiss on the back of her other hand before placing it on his shoulder. His forehead was resting against hers and the shiver that went down her spine wasn’t even from the cold. It was from the way his eyes held hers as though they were searching for an answer to a question he had long been wanting an answer too. Whispering his name seemed to increase whatever hold he had on her in that moment right as his hand gently cupped her cheek. Both were sure the other was able to hear their respective heartbeats, but both were lost in the moment. 

“Friendship, bravery, and love.” Harry whispered. Her eyes widened as those words. 

“You remember that?” she said softly. Then she saw it clear as day, adoration in his eyes and she felt her face begin to heat up as a blush overtook her cheeks. 

“Of course I do. Even at eleven Hermione, you’ve always been one of the bravest, most trustworthy, passionate to a fault, loyal like no other, and most special, beautiful witch in this whole world. Little scrawny, reckless Harry Potter had the best luck meeting you and is better for it, so I’m never going to forget what you tell me.” Harry knew there was no turning back, he had known that since that day at the cottage. 

“Harry--” 

“‘Mione, if you don’t feel the same, it’s okay, but like my Dad said, I need to be honest, no matter how scary it is, living with “what if’s” is the hardest thing, and if the war taught us anything, life is fragile, short, and filled with a lot of ups and downs. I’ve been trying to find the best way to tell you something important. Ever since that day at the cottage. I meant it 'Mione. I can face anything as long as I know you’re there with me, you’ve followed me and continue to support me, just as I’ll always follow you and support you. You want to take over as minister of magic, you be the minister, you want to still find a way to support S.P.E.W. just say the word and I’ll support you anyway I can. Hermione Jane Granger, I love you, and I have for a very long time, and I can’t tell you how honored I’d be if you would consent to being my girlfriend.” 

The music had long since stopped, but they were still in their embrace. Did she hear him right? He loved her? Her? Hermione Granger. She felt shock, but more than shock, happiness.

Harry had counted up to fifteen worried that she didn’t feel the same and that he just messed everything up until he saw her smile. 

“You love me?” Hermione asked, still feeling a little disbelief. 

“Yes, I love you Hermione.”

“Even though I’m bossy, nagging, and--”

“Stubborn, passionate, driven, Hermione, there’s a lot of ways to describe you, there’s never going to be anyone else for me. You’re it, and unless you don’t feel the same--”

“I love you too Harry James Potter.” She said hurriedly. Harry looked at her and the smile that took over his face was the brightest she had ever seen him. Without warning Harry picked her up and started to swing her around in circles till they almost fell over, both of them laughing. When Harry set her down, he looked at her, grinned and said, “You never answered my question though, will you be my girlfriend?” he asked again. Hermione looked at him with a smile that reached her eyes, “of course I will!” 

“Are you sure?” Harry teased barely containing a whoop of glee. 

“Of course I am you prat!” She laughed and lightly smacked his arm. 

“As long as you’re sure because Hermione, now that I have you, I’m never letting you go.” Harry couldn’t believe it, she loved him, and now that she agreed to be his girlfriend, he felt like he could produce his most powerful patronus to date.

“You better not Potter, otherwise I’ll have to hex you into the afterlife” she laughed. Harry held her gaze and couldn’t hold back any longer. She was now flush against him as they finally shared their first kiss. Then it felt as though a damn had been let loose. Reality for them both of course proved to be much better than fantasy ever could. The kiss went from something gentle to full on passion. Her hands were running through his hair just as his hands had traveled down to grip her hips. Harry’s mind was in a fog, the only thing clear was her and the feel of her lips on his. Definitely better than any dream, her scent invaded his senses as he continued to snog the living daylights out of his best friend now girlfriend and all he felt was pure happiness and desire for the beauty in his arms.

Hermione's mind was also in a similar state of bliss. Here she was, after all this time, kissing her Harry. He loved her. He loved her and she finally decided to let go of any doubts and let herself feel. She had hoped, but never let herself hope too much in case he never looked at her in that special way. Now though, she couldn’t help but let that love for him take over her. She loved the feeling of being in his arms as her hands went from playing with his messy hair to being splayed out onto his chest. She gasped a little as she felt her back being pressed against a tree, and then she felt his tongue gently tracing her bottom lip just teasingly asking for entry. His hands began to wander up her sides stopping below her bust and then traveling back down to her waist, right as she opened her mouth, she gasped at the feel of his hands as they lightly squeezed her sides.

The second he felt her mouth open for him he took that opportunity right away, wanting to explore her lips, her tongue, her mouth and was overwhelmed when he felt her arch right into him as she also began to kiss him back with an intensity to match his own. He was so enthralled by her and wanted to memorize everything about her in this moment. Feeling her pressed against him was the only thing telling his brain that this was actually happening and it wasn’t one of his dreams that had been happening as of late. Eventually they had to come up for air, and her lips, he knew, were his new favorite addiction. They broke apart for a moment but he wasn't done kissing her yet, his hands were now on either side of her pressed into the tree as he continued to pepper her cheeks with kisses, and just letting instinct take over he began to trail kisses along her jaw until he found her neck and lavished attention on that area.   


Her eyes were shut as she felt Harry's lips on her neck. Automatically her arms were wrapped around him as her fingers dug into his back. She knew he took it as further encouragement because he hit a spot just below her ear and she couldn't help but groan in pleasure. She was overwhelmed with what he was making her feel that she didn't realize when she somehow managed to gently place one of her hands on his face. When he lifted his head she recaptured his lips. Both were so enveloped in each other neither noticed the sun beginning to set nor the cool breeze that began to pick up. By the time they finally came up for air, Harry looked at Hermione with so much love and want. Harry took in her swollen kissed full lips, her rosy cheeks, and her hair trying to escape her efforts to tame it. This right here was definitely everything he could ever want. Giving her one more kiss, both were then trying to catch their breath. Hermione's mind began to refocus and as she took in Harry's thoroughly kissed face. She couldn’t tell how much of the warmth she was feeling was from what they were doing or if it was just her feelings bursting with happiness, want, and just pure love. 

Both the young witch and wizard said nothing just smiling at each other and finally feeling a sense of complete happiness. Both, it was safe to say, were beyond words. As they stepped away from the tree, Harry knew he wasn’t going to want to wait too long before proposing marriage to her. He definitely didn’t want to rush anything, she was far too important and he would never want to jeopardize what they were about to have over anything. She had just only agreed to be his girlfriend, but just like his father knew he wanted to marry his mother, he knew that no one else could ever be his future. He was already forming an idea… maybe another trip to Godric’s Hollow was in order for him. After all, it was where he was born and where he had his most important revelation to date. 

  
  


* * *

**Author’s Note:** So here it is, the final installment for Revelations of Godric's Hollow. Thank you so much to everyone who followed my story, gave it kudos, bookmarked it and left comments. I honestly thought when I first wrote this, it was only going to remain a one-shot, but there ended up being more facets to explore than I initially thought. I’m currently doing my best not to ramble, so I will end this note here. I hope everyone is well, and until next time. 

Take Care and stay safe everyone! 

-Always,

Blackheart09


End file.
